Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of fastening light gauge metals, and more particularly to a machine for clamping material to be fastened and automatically installing screws.
Screws are the fastener of choice in construction of sheet metal and steel stud construction. For many years workers have been using various types of screw guns that are somewhat efficient in their operation but are relatively slow and cumbersome to operate due to several problems. First, the material to be fastened usually needs to be fastened with a clamp to hold the material in position and tightly together to accomplish a strong connection. Second, the operator must apply sufficient force behind the fastener to drive it properly which can be difficult or impossible if the operator is in a awkward or dangerous position. A similar system for clamping material but using a two part fastener was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,507 to Swanson, et al.
Other screw guns that are available are capable of self loading their fasteners into position for the next driving operation. These screw guns are very capable for their intended use for fastening drywall materials, wood, and plywood sheeting to already constructed steel stud members, but do not provide what is needed for the framing construction phase using metal studs as described below. The material still must be separately clamped by another device, the operator must use their own strength to apply force behind the fastener during the driving phase, and these tool provide little or no assistance for holding the fastener in its position during installation.
The problem with the existing technology is that the material still must be separately clamped by another device, the operator must use their own strength to apply force behind the fastener during the driving phase, and these tool provide little or no assistance for holding the fastener in its position during installation. The tool of the present invention relieves the operator of much of the physical counteractive forces that need to be applied by the hand, wrist, and arm during the work of installation. This will also help protect the operator of more nerve damage associated with this type of work. This new design installs fasteners faster, more correctly and consistent, and with less demand on the part of the operator.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a screw gun that automatically clamps the material to be fastened.
Another object of the invention is to provide a screw gun that automatically applies the pressure needed to drive the screw into place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a screw gun that holds the screw in its driving position until securely driven.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the need of a separate tool for clamping the two materials that will be fastened.
Another object of the invention is to have a tool that provides the force needed behind the fastener, during the driving phase of the fastener, while also providing equal force opposite the fastener inside the tool completely isolated from the operator. This will require much less physical demand from the operator when using the tool, and thus provide greater protection for the operator against hand and wrist work related injuries through tight grips, vibration, and torque associated with typical screw guns.
Another object of the invention is to have a tool that combines clamping the material, automatic loading of a fastener, and driving the fastener in one compact light tool. This will eliminate two separate tools that are needed now, and at the same time improve the quality and the speed of installing fasteners over current technology.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a machine tool for loading screw fasteners automatically, clamping the material to be fastened, applying the force necessary to install the fastener.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.